Mascaras
by Katrina Pattinson
Summary: Todo el mundo tiene una mascara, y Bella esta a punto de descubrir la Edward. Todos humanos.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes que reconozcan, son propiedad de Meyer. LA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE MIA.**

* * *

><p>Espero sus opiniones:<p>

* * *

><p><em>Estamos frente a frente no decimos nada<br>Tu sabes lo que siento agachas la mirada  
>El amor se termino y por eso digo adiós.<em>

_Tus manos temblorosas que cubren tu cara  
>Ahogan el llanto que desprendes de tu alma<br>Me dices que no entiendes que paso conmigo  
>Y donde está el amor que te había prometido<br>Aquellas cosas bellas que juntos vivimos  
>Te juro amor que no las echaré al olvido.<em>

_Deja de llorar y dime que tu vas a ser feliz  
>Aun sabiendo que mañana no estaré a tu lado<br>Deja de decir que tu sin mi ya no puedes vivir  
>Yo sé bien que pronto olvidaras lo que ha pasado.<em>

_El amor que esperas llegara,  
>ese amor que no te puedo dar<br>Y veras que cuando estés con él  
>Será un recuerdo que vas a olvidar.<em>

_La noche ya se acerca y duermes en mis brazos  
>Hay un silencio enorme me habla tu respirar<br>Siento tristeza en mi interior  
>Por no ganarle al corazón.<em>

_Te juro quise amarte y ser feliz contigo  
>Te pido me perdones<br>Te juro lo intente._

.

.

Todo se me hacia hacía tan irreal, tenerlo desnudo a escasos centímetros de mi cuerpo se me hacía una fantasía, un sueño, un deseo vuelto realidad. Sin embargo era real, todo lo ocurrido anoche lo había sido.

Muy a mi pesar, la suavidad del terciopelo articulando un 'perdóname' fue todo cuanto necesité apartar la vista de la desnuda y pálida piel del dios griego que se encontraba dándome la espalda descaradamente.

— ¿De qué hablas? —pregunté en un pobre intento de que mi voz sonase serena, pero aquello fue en vano. Mis ojos me delataban, y el intenso ardor en estos comenzaba a advertirme que se venía lo que yo imaginaba.

Me erguí en la cama que aún continuaba tibia y envolví mi desnudes con la sabana. Y dolió, dolió su rechazo. Dolió la manera en que sus dulces ojos verdes desviaban la mirada.

— Sabes perfectamente de que estoy hablando. — respondió serio, intentando ocultar la desesperación que comenzaba a inundar el ambiente.

_Él estaba arrepentido…_

— No. No tengo la más mínima idea de a que te refieres. — afirmé convencida. Sin embargo yo sabía, ¡por supuesto que sabía!, pero no podía ser verdad, no debía creerlo, no quería hacerlo.

Demasiado pronto se giró, demasiado rápido volteo su cuerpo quemándome al instante con esos preciosos y tiernos luceros, los mismos que ahora destilaban la más profunda lastima, sí, yo podía ver lástima en ellos.

Mi ángel tomó mi rostro entre sus manos con extremada delicadeza, como sólo él y nadie más que él podría a hacerlo. Finalmente unió nuestras frentes y descargó sobre mí frágil humanidad todo el poder de su mirada.

Aquello terminó por desgarrar mi alma…

Mi inútil cuerpo aún estando al tanto de la hipocresía de la situación no pudo reprimir el suspiro ante su exquisito roce. Y un estremecimiento me recorrió cada una de las vértebras en mi columna, al recordar que hace unas pocas horas nos encontrábamos en esta misma cama, en un ambiente muy distinto, dolorosamente distinto. Piel contra piel, sus fuertes brazos rodeando mi cuerpo.

Él me acariciaba con adoración, mientras audibles gemidos brotaban de mi boca pronunciando su nombre. Sin embargo, toda excitación ahora se limitaba a una tormentosa melancolía.

Sin poder evitarlo él pasó a formar una parte esencial de mi vida, se había convertido en algo más necesario que el aire que mi cuerpo necesitaba para continuar en funcionamiento, el agua no era nada en comparación a la sed que me embargaba cuando no le veía.

Estaba perdida._ Edward jamás cambiaría…_

— No puedo— susurró en mi oído, su voz estaba rota, pero no más que mi frágil y dolido corazón. Aquello simplemente era imposible.

Sus brazos continuaban en mi rostro, pero su mirada ahora se encontraba ida, perdida.

El no tenía el valor para enfrentarme, y yo… Yo no soportaría que lo intentase.

— Lo siento Bella. Te juro que traté, he puesto todo de mi parte, pero… esto me supera. Es más fuerte de lo que pensé que sería.

Perdóname mi niña, eres una gran mujer, por lejos la mejor que he conocido, eres hermosa, inteligente, ¡Dios eres perfecta! — quise creerle. Demonios, no había nada que pudiese desear más, pero ya era tarde…

¿Cómo creerle? ¿Cómo hacerlo? Si acababa de reconocer que todo... Todo había sido en vano.

— Cielo, no permitas que un idiota como yo te haga dudar de eso. Por favor Bella, pequeña, no llores, te lo suplico.

— No te preocupes. — respondí bajito, en un último intento por contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con comenzar a caer de un momento a otro.

— Ambos sabíamos que no sería cien por ciento seguro, pero al menos valió la pena correr el riesgo ¿No crees? — intenté que mi voz sonase alegre, incluso obligué a mi rostro a formar una sonrisa, pero él no sonrió. Por el contrario, su semblante se mostraba dolido, arrepentido, cargado de culpa y avergonzado…

¡Vaya forma de perder tu virginidad Bella!

¿Quién más que yo intentaría semejante idiotez?

Al parecer nadie, absolutamente nadie caería tan bajo e intentaría seducir a un chico homosexual.

— Te Quiero Bella, tal vez no como tú lo mereces, pero si lo suficiente para asegurarte que eres lo más importante que me ha pasado en la vida. Y daría lo que fuera por mandar mi corazón, eres tan preciosa, tan dulce.

¡No se qué más puedo hacer! Eres perfecta para mí, y aún así…

— No es suficiente— afirme bajito. Y nadie podría estar más convencido de eso que yo.

.

_Estamos frente a frente no decimos nada  
>Tu sabes lo que siento agachas la mirada<br>El amor se termino y por eso digo adiós._

_Tus manos temblorosas que cubren tu cara  
>Ahogan el llanto que desprendes de tu alma<br>Me dices que no entiendes que paso conmigo  
>Y donde está el amor que te había prometido<br>Aquellas cosas bellas que juntos vivimos  
>Te juro amor que no las echaré al olvido.<em>

_Deja de llorar y dime que tu vas a ser feliz  
>Aun sabiendo que mañana no estaré a tu lado<br>Deja de decir que tu sin mi ya no puedes vivir  
>Yo sé bien que pronto olvidaras lo que ha pasado.<em>

_El amor que esperas llegara,  
>ese amor que no te puedo dar<br>Y veras que cuando estés con él  
>Será un recuerdo que vas a olvidar.<em>

_La noche ya se acerca y duermes en mis brazos  
>Hay un silencio enorme me habla tu respirar<br>Siento tristeza en mi interior  
>Por no ganarle al corazón.<em>

_Te juro quise amarte y ser feliz contigo  
>Te pido me perdones<br>Te juro lo intente._

* * *

><p>Esta es mi primera historia, y de verdad estoy emocionada.<p>

Gracias por leer.

xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes que reconozcan, son propiedad de Meyer. LA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE MIA.**

* * *

><p><strong>Siento la tardanza, pero se "complicaron las cosas" para poder subir el capitulo.<strong>

**Por cierto lo único que lograron sus comentarios, fue alegrarme y reírme, logre lo que quería. Cunning: te enseño el dedo de en medio "loquilla"**

* * *

><p>El hermoso cachorro me observaba con esos preciosos ojos negros, asemejando dos pozos, casi podía sentir que me sumergía en ellos. Su pelaje blanco y largo me invitaba a acariciarlo.<p>

— Ven pequeño— pedí con voz dulce.

— No temas, no te haré daño. — continué pidiendo.

— Si fuera tu no lo intentaría— Respondió una voz grave que provenía de mis espaldas. El timbre profundamente sensual mandó a la mierda todo vestigio de seguridad y tranquilidad que pude haber albergado.

— Por qué lo dices— pregunté sin girarme aún, con la vista clavada en el pequeño cachorro maltés que se encontraba a pocos metros mío.

— Primero porque es pequeña, no pequeño.

Yo soy su dueño y puedo asegurarte que es peligrosamente bravo, me ha hecho ganarme un buen número de enemigos, créeme preciosura, no querrás ganarte una mordida de Lucy.

Como si se tratase una broma, o una forma de burlarse del fanfarrón individuo que continuaba a mis espaldas, la pequeña maravilla saltó a mis brazos.

Sin embargo, no había una muestra de agresividad u hostilidad en ella, por el contario, se mostraba increíblemente a gusto.

— ¿Pero qué demonios? — musitó el joven, más para él que para mí.

Entonces una sonrisa socarrona se formó en mi rostro y no pude evitar girarme con la intención de restregarle en su cara lo equivocado que estaba.

Pero mis palabras de burla se quedaron atoradas en mi garganta, porque fui incapaz de articular una frase coherente en cuanto me encontré con ese semblante principesco.

Los hermosos ojos del muchacho me observaban con una nota de escepticismo, no eran sólo verdes, no eran los ojos verdes más profundos que alguna vez había visto- y yo había visto demasiado. La más fina esmeralda quedaba resumida a cenizas en comparación a la pureza de esos ojos, estos hacían un contraste glorioso con la blanca piel de su rostro, tan pálido como la más pulcra nieve.

Tragué pesado cuando una fortuita ventisca removió sus rebeldes cabellos broncíneos, otorgándole un aspecto irreal.

Sí, francamente este chico podría ser un ser del más allá, porque se me hacía imposible que tal belleza fuese humana.

— ¿Vez algo que te guste? — articularon esos apetitosos y sensuales labios carmines, haciéndome ver por medio de esa sonrisa torcida lo evidente que estaba siendo al comérmelo con la vista.

Una ola de ira me sobrevino contra él, y por sobre todo para conmigo misma. ¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota?

Ahora de seguro el señor perfección se pensará que soy una babosa.

Dejé a la pequeña maravilla sobre el pasto y di media vuelta en dirección a mi habitación. Con la esperanza de no haber quedado lo suficientemente humillada frente a al apuesto chico, y deseando que la tierra me tragase en cualquier instante.

Un tonificado y fornido brazo me impidió seguir avanzando rumbo a las instalaciones de la universidad.

— Perdóname— Dijo el encantador chico, con esa sexy y dulce voz que me hacía estremecer hasta la última vértebra de mi espina.

—Suelo decir idioteces cuando estoy nervioso. Soy… Edward… Cullen.

No sé qué habrá sido, tal vez el peculiar brillo en sus ojos, tal vez el leve rubor que se comenzaba a agolpar con furia en sus mejillas, quizás la forma en que vaciló al decir la última frase.

Sólo tenía clara una cosa, enamorarme de él podría llagar a ser peligrosamente fácil.

— Ok. — respondí tajante.

— ¿Ok? ¿Esa es una respuesta? Por ley general, esperaba que te presentases, ya sabes.

Hola Edward mi nombre es, o quizás te gusta que te llamen así. Ok, si suena bello, un poco fuera de lo común pero bello al fin y al cabo.

Esta vez su nerviosismo se hizo más evidente, juntaba las palabras sin darse tiempo para respirar. Aquello me resultó demasiado enternecedor y no pude reprimir la sonrisa que me produjeron sus dichos, había que darle crédito. Cuando quería podía mostrarse bastante amable. Y en mi defensa podía decir que un simple y sencillo "ok" era todo cuanto conseguí articular, y era bastante teniendo en cuenta que tenía frente a mí a semejante adonis, con esos perfectos labios carmines, invitándome a probar de aquel elixir a cada segundo que pasaba.

— Vaya, ¡hasta que al fin das muestra de alguna emoción que no sea irritación! Comenzaba a preguntarme si te faltaba algún diente o algo así. No deberías privar al mundo de tu sonrisa, eres un encanto cuando no tienes el ceño fruncido. No, me corrido, aún enojada lo eres.

— Soy Bella. — respondí sin borrar la sonrisa idiotizada de mi rostro.

— ¿Sólo Bella? — preguntó escéptico enarcando una ceja.

— Me llamo Isabella Swan, pero prefiero Bella si no es mucho pedir.

— La verdad es que pides bastante, ya sabes algunos solemos utilizar el nombre y no un seudónimo, pero por ser tú una creatura tan frágil y tierna quien me lo pide haré una excepción.

No pude contener el sonrojo ante sus palabras. Él era increíblemente directo, y no había que ser demasiado inteligente para adivinar sus intenciones. ¿Cómo es que un chico tan hermoso estaba flirteando conmigo?

— ¿Qué estudias Bella?

— Literatura ¿y tú?

— Pedagogía en música. — respondió sin inmutarse a diferencia de mi torpe respuesta cargada de nerviosismo e incomodidad.

_Quien fuera alumna_. — pensé para mis adentros

— ¿Perdón? ¿Decías algo? — mierda, lo había dicho en voz alta.

— No, sólo pensaba y recordaba mis épocas en la secundaría. Oye ha sido un gusto, pero debo irme.

No sé cómo ni por qué, pero un hermoso puchero se formó en sus labios. Como si de un niño pequeño se tratase. Y aquello me conmovió más de lo que debería.

— ¿Intentas manipularme? — pregunté con fingido enojo.

— Depende, ¿Funciona acaso? — alzó ambas cejas, y pude ver como un aspecto esperanzado comenzaba a mostrarse en su hermoso semblante.

— En absoluto. — afirmé, y al instante sus facciones decayeron, y una mueca de dolor se tatuó a fuego en su rostro.

— Entonces no, sólo estaba siendo _"yo mismo"._ Es una pena que te burles del dolor ajeno.

Se giró y comenzó a caminar en dirección a los estacionamientos. Dios quise seguirlo, juro que quise, pero me encontraba en un estado de estupefacción total. De todas formas, se trataba de un completo desconocido, está bien, sabía su nombre, pero eso no cambiaba nada.

Continué mi camino hacia mi habitación. Un vez dentro de la universidad la sensación de vació no me abandonó en todo el trayecto, entonces recordé al pequeño cachorro maltés.

_Lucy… _¿Se la habría llevado con él?

Me reproché mi estupidez. Por supuesto que estaba con él, al fin y al cabo era su dueño ¿no?

— Con que esta es tu habitación, comenzaba a preguntarme cuando me invitarías a conocerla.

Susurró en mi oído esa voz aterciopelada, la misma que había comenzado a extrañar de forma inconsciente.

* * *

><p>Espero sus comentarios.<p> 


End file.
